The present application relates generally to sensor assemblies and, more particularly, to sensor assemblies used to detect the proximity of a material to a microwave element.
At least some known sensor systems are used to detect the proximity of materials, such as metals, liquids, or other substance variations. The proximity of the material to a sensor may be used in various applications, such as monitoring systems and/or control systems. For example, such detection methods may be used to detect vibration and/or a position of a material in various systems such as, but not limited to, manufacturing systems, monitoring systems, processing systems, chemical systems, and/or safety systems.
Known detection methods may be performed using eddy current sensors, magnetic pickup sensors, or capacitive sensors. However, because the measuring range of such sensors is generally limited, the locations and environments that such sensors may be used are also generally limited. Moreover, because the frequency response of such sensors is generally low, the accuracy of such sensors may be limited. As such, the benefits of known detection systems may be limited.